Too less video game
by Misery Lotus
Summary: Set before and after Runaway Locomon. Digimon Tamers now face new enemies, or, enemy from the past.
1. Happy little buffalo

**Disclaimer: I do not in any situation own anything to do with Digimon or by Digimon.**

* * *

It was just another peaceful morning in West Shinjuku...

Suddenly, the Digivices of all the tamers started reacting, and they were all directing to the place in the park that was once Guilmon's house. All of them but from Ryou who lives too far away to come. But we will hear about _that_ one later.

Guilmons house was where Takato found the portal to enter the Digital world. It had closed when the Digimon disappeared but one day when Takato was going home, he peeked in and saw that it had appeared again. It was proven that this portal was getting bigger, so to remain the balance between the Digital World and the real world, Yamaki Mitsuo has used all his efforts to stop it from growing any larger. This had angered the tamers a _lot_, but it couldn't be helped.

It has been a few months since the tamers defeated the D-Reaper and their Digimon friends left them. The tempature had returned normal and spring had came surprisingly smooth. Everything was as normal as if nothing had ever happened.

Takato had confidently ran straight to the portal without telling anyone, such as Yamaki or any of the Monster Makers, one of them being Jenrya's dad, but there was no point, really. They were all missing their Digimon partners a lot, so how can any adult stop them? Takato didn't even hear his mother's 'be careful' before running out into the streets. The normally calm Jenrya rushed outside with Shiuchon as if there was no tomorrow. Ruki left a note written on ancient paper found somewhere on the ground. Hirokazu didn't do anything.

None of them knew the others were getting the signal, and were caught on the moment, too excited to think about contacting the others. Coincidentally they all arrived at more or less the same time, causing a human crash.

Ouch.

"Takato get off me!" The 'good student' Kenta shouted in Takato's face.

"Sorry Kenta! I didn't mean to!" Leader Goggle-boy, Takato shouted back in panic of killing someone.

"KENTA GET OFF ME!" Someone that was even lower on the ground, Hirokazu, literally shrieked.

The ones that didn't land in the crash all had different reactions. Shiuchon gasped a dramatic little gasp. Juri hurriedly went towards them to help untangle. Jen laughed. Ruki twitched.

"Okay. So. What are we doing here?" Kenta asked.

"Eh... You don't know?" Jenrya questioned back.

"Hirokazu called me saying to meet in the park."

The eyes were averted to Hirokazu.

"Eh…hehe. You see, I was in a rush..." He scratched his head while grinning stupidly.

"We received something from our Digivices," Takato told him. "It was reacting and the arrows were pointing to this direction."

It has been not a long time, not a short time since the Digivices were not dead toys that no one really expected it to come back to life again. At the moment, anyway.

The rest of the group also knew about the portal, but no one expected it to still be there. Yamaki always does his job thoroughly.

"So..."

"Shall we go?" Hirokazu said carelessly, not paying any attention.

Everyone else looked at him as if he was crazy. "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No."

Answer to the question: yes.

"How do we get back?" Juri asked.

"We'll figure that out when we have to." He answered simply, as if asking him what is one plus one.

Kenta placed a hand on Hirokazu's forehead.

"Tempature: normal." Kenta pretended to tick off a list. "Open your mouth Hirokazu, let me see if you ate something that poisoned you."

Hirokazu whacked him on the head. Ruki, snorted.

"Anyway..." Takato begun.

"Jen-niichan! What's that in the sky?" Shiuchon asked.

"Eh..." Jenrya looked up.

"Uh..." Everyone else apart from Ruki looked up as the _thing_ came closer and closer...

BANG.

Everyone but from Ruki stared wide eyed at the scene. Jenrya covered Shuichon's eyes. Kenta covered Hirokazu's eyes and Hirokazu covered Kenta's eyes.

Akimaya Ryou was completely...on top of...Ruki. He seemed to have just accidently fell from the sky in some way and...well…the scene looked very very very _very VERY_ suggestive.

Ruki stirred, not sure what just happened but because she wasn't looking at the sky like everyone else was and no one really had enough time to warn her about it so she doesn't know why a very sudden force suddenly hit her and why she was lying flat on the ground with those who hasn't got their eyes covered looking at her, shocked.

She lifted her head, and saw Ryou lying across her, totally unaware of what was happening seeing as he was kind of asleep.

After a very awkward second, then she screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" She kicked him off, but sadly not very far, just by her feet.

Ryou didn't wake up; he only stayed there absorbing the sun light with his chest facing up. Not moving. You would have thought he was dead.

Nobody moved.

_...After a moment..._

Ryou smiled in his unconsciousness, and curled into a ball as if scared of the light and muttered something.

"Ah..." He sighed with his eyes closed. "I'm a happy little buffalo..." and rolled closer to Ruki's legs.

Well that finally cracked it. Takato, Hirokazu and Kenta started howling with laughter. Juri and Jenrya (note: good manners.) started giggling and Shiuchon still had her eyes covered so didn't really do anything but tried to pull Jen's hands off so she could see the 'funny thing' as well.

Ruki changed expressions by the speed of 10/sec., and decided with a very un-lady-like expression that would make her mother disappointed.

She kicked him again with her free foot since he was hanging to the other one and he fell off, kissing the ground until he fell into the bushes and a very sharp branch from a tree poked him where it really huts and woke him.

"OW!" He shouted, this time completely awake and stood up immediately but looking at the group in front of him he looked surprised. "Hi...?"

More laughter.

Shuichon had finally got rid of her responsible old brother's hands and didn't understand what just happened.

"What just happened?" Ryou asked. "Why am I here?"

Hirokazu and Kenta started answering at once, so it was pretty hard to concentrate on what they are saying. Ryou looked around instead.

"Yo Ruki. What just happened?" He asked her of all people, oh my teacher.

Well...they started laughing more.

* * *

**Yo you guys! Too less video game, published last year February (= =) is being rewritten! (because it makes me embarrassed that I have written such sucky work T^T)**

**It's going to be better! More story! More than four chapters! Correct grammar, spelling and English structure! Get ready for the new Misery Lotus! :D**


	2. Someone is not pleased

**Disclaimer: I do not in any situation own anything to do with Digimon or by Digimon.**

* * *

"Sorry, Ruki. I shouldn't have done that." Ryou didn't sound like he meant it at all.

And as in meant it, as in 'shouldn't have done that'.

Ruki didn't budge. She didn't even look at him since he...fell from the sky.

Meanwhile, Hirokazu and Kenta were having some sort of discussion as that back of the group.

"It was funny though don't you think?" Hirokazu asked Kenta.

"Shhh! We'll be dead if she hears us talking about it!" Kenta hissed.

"I heard that!" She shouted from the front.

Oops...

The others had filled Ryou in with details as they were walking, reason being Ruki decided to walk off into the sunset and ditch the others. By whispered phrases Ryou had more or less got what happened. And as soon as he did he had been trying to decide if it'll be better to go apologise or should he just stay where he is so to not be beaten like bread dough.

"Really, I didn't want to. So if you don't mind I'll be going now." He said in a very _cool _way and slowed his pace to not be beside Ruki.

You got to admit it. Akiyama Ryou, Digimon King apoligising to Makino Ruki, Digimon Queen. It's like a queen as the country's commander instead of the King. But this is Akiyama Ryou we're talking about, who rarely says sorry to anyone because of this tragic existent of his abnormally large ego.

Sadly, Ruki didn't really bother to remember any of this so she just stayed silent and ignored Ryou as if he didn't exist.

So Ryou had a heated conversation with Hirokazu and Kenta instead, but the contents of the conversation I'd rather not reveal until the time (and youngsters) is mature.

"Oniichan, I'm tired." Shiuchon moaned. "Are we there yet?"

"Eh..." No one actually knew where Ruki was going, and nobody dared talking to her apart from Ryou since the previous incident, and she was obviously leading the 'walk', even though it seemed that she was walking around in circles. "Ruki, where are we going?" Jenrya asked.

She didn't answer but stopped walking at the lake.

"Do you guys...want to go to the Digital World?" Ruki said in a quiet voice. "We should go see Yamaki about it. We can tell him we received something from our Digivices and-"

"And you call me crazy." Hirokazu said and started pressing random buttons on his Digivice.

"Don't damage your Digivice, you'll need it." Juri told him.

"I know. I'm just testing if anything happens."

Someone snorted.

Something happened. Hirokazu's Digivice suddenly gave a bright shine and showed a slide of the analyser. Everyone gasped.

"Anomalocarimon, Perfect, Data type." Hirokazu read excitedly. "Hissatsu wa Suna Shower!"

"What happened Hirokazu?" Kenta shouted in his ear. "What did you do?"

"Stop shouting Kenta! I'll be deaf!" He shouted back.

"Then tell us how you got that to appear on your Digivice!" Ruki shouted at equal volume.

"I don't know I just pressed the buttons!" He shouted back again.

"Then tell us what buttons you pressed!" Takato shouted.

Soon everyone was shouting, apart from Ryou, who for some odd reason felt amused.

After a while they decided to calm down, since someone (Hirokazu? Kenta?) realised Ryou didn't join the conversation. And there he was, standing there looking totally cool and mature.

Jen sighed. "We shouldn't just be so reckless, if we just disappear like this who knows what our parents will do..." And an imagenary cloud formed above their heads, picturing what their parents _will_ do.

"Yeah, we'll wait for some time...I guess." Ruki sighed. "By the way, why are _you_ here?" She turned to Ryou.

"Hmm?"

"Why. Are. You. Here." She said slowly.

"Yeah Ryou-san, you didn't tell us." Takato said.

"Oh...ah..." Ryou scratched his head. "Well...you see..."

"No I don't see." Ruki cut him off.

"..."

"Anyway..." He tried again. "My Digivice reacted and directed me to this building and it kind of...it looked like it wanted me to jump off."

"Eh?" Ruki gaped at him. "Your Digivice told you to commit suicide!"

"...Ruki, calm down..." He waved his hands in the air. "Well...so I used my common sense and didn't want to jump off something as tall as a cliff unprotected so I wanted to go back to my house and get an umbrella or something to use as a parachute.

"Still, when I was walking back my digivice made this weird sound..." He stopped, since the stares of the others were now looking at him in complete horror. Horror that he had gone crazy. "And the next thing I knew I crashed into a tree." He pointed to the tree that Ruki kicked him in.

"I don't get it."

"Yeah, I know..."

"No, what I mean is how can you jump off a building in North Kyuushuu and drop in West Shinjuku? How tall was the building anyway?"

"I didn't count, really tall I guess."

"Strange..." Ruki kicked a stone into the lake and watched the water move.

"Ryou-san, don't you think you should contact your parents or something?" Jenrya asked him.

"Eh?"

"Kyuushuu is far from here..."

"Oh...ha..." He thought for a moment. "I guess I'll take the train back home"

"I think the train to Kyushuu today just passed." Takato said.

"Oh...ah...I'll ask if I can stay in Shinjuku for a few days I guess, Dad's coming around here for some business soon. Good thing, eh?"

"Yeah, and we don't have school these few days either."

After a few minutes of chit-chatting, Ruki and Hirokazu had another argument about where to go. Ruki wanted to go to the Digital World so to see Yamaki and Hirokazu argued about how that 'old-cigarette-lighter' doesn't need to be contacted.

All this time the others were having their own conversation, very into them too.

So after a few minutes Kenta joint Takato's conversation about homework with Jenrya while Ryou went over to one of those public phone booths and called his house. His dad answered.

"Moshimoshi?" Some annoyed deep voice said.

"Tousan?"

"Ryou? RYOU! COME BACK HOME RIGHT NOW!" He started shouting.

He held the phone away from his ear. "Calm down, Tousan. I'm in Shinjuku, how am I suppose to get back right now?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN SHINJUKU?"

"I jumped off a building."

"WHAT? COME BACK AS SOON AS YOU CAN!"

"Hai hai..." He muttered uncertainly. "You're coming over here for business right? So why don't you just pick me up when you do?"

There was some kind of grunting on the other side of the phone.

"I'll wait for you, Tousan." There was another reply from the phone. An unfamiliar expression passed Ryou's face.

"I'll see. See you in some time." He said and hung up.

"What did he say?" Takato asked.

"He's going to pick me up, but I'll need some place to stay for a few days."

Ruki thought about Ryou staying _again_. She muttered something very unintelligent.

Ryou chuckled. "I guess I'll have to stay at somebody's place then...how about yours, Ruki?"

Ruki's looked at him and it twitched.

"Eh...Ryou-san...you think it will be convinient...?" Kenta said.

"Yeah Ryou-san! You can come to stay at my place! I'm sure no one would mind!" Hirokazu said, grinning and excited.

"Hehe. Hirokazu, I really don't want to bother..."

He was thinking about Hirokazu's very violent mother, everyone knew that.

"Anyway you are NOT coming to stay at my house." Ruki said, crossing her arms and facing the other way.

"Aw Ruki, I'm hurt." Ryou whimpered mockingly.

"Che."

"You can come and stay at my place, Ryou-san, my parents won't mind." Takato, always helpful.

"Arigato na, Takato." Ryou smiled.

So that's how this day ended. Ryou went to the bakery with Takato. Juri walked back home alone (Takato wanted to walk her home but there was Ryou-san…). Kenta going with Hirokazu since they 'wanted to discover the secret of his Digivice'. The others knew they would most likely discover nothing but couldn't be bothered telling them. Ruki went home with her pride held high and Jen going back home, holding Shiuchon's hand.

Tomorrow will be much more exciting...we'll see.


	3. Naming lessons

**Disclamer: I don't own Digimon, characters, DigiGnomes, Digimon video games, Message in the Packet, Runaway Locomon, Dokugumon's poison and whatever else I included.**

**Please review if you have time.**

* * *

3. Naming lessons.

Jen's dad, also known as Tao, one of the Monster Makers, wasn't too happy about the news he got from Jen and Shuichon (animatedly) yesturday.

Apparently he knew, if the digivice of anyone's reacted at all it practically means that the Digital World needs them, but he didn't want to put his children or the others in danger so he kept quiet as none of the children knew about this since it is only recently developed news that is compeltely classified to outsiders, even if you can't call the tamers outsiders because they are certainly insiders, even more inside than any of the adults.

That morning, he made his way to Hypnos headquaters to see Yamaki, and told him about all these details. He wasn't very happy either. He didn't see anything unusual about the Digital World recently, and what happened with Hirokazu's digivice is completely unknown since no one really had special contact with it unless it has a unique program of its own.

Anyway, let's look at the lives of the tamers first.

See, for a few days now Juri is trying to persuade Takato to call her Juri and not Katou-san, because in her opinion it's starting to sound a bit old after their encounter with the digimon and D-reaper.

Here's a track of conversation they've been having one day.

_(Flashback starts)_

"Takato-kun?" Juri asked, when they were the ones left in the classroom after school to prepare for some certain things.

"Hai, Katou-san?" He replied.

"You know...after all these happened in the last few months, I've always been wondering, why is Takato-kun still calling me Katou-san?"

"It's formal and polite." He said simply.

"But we're friends, aren't we? And friend's call eachother by their first names, don't they?" She said while looking at her puppet.

"Un! We are friends!" He said quickly. "But Okaasan told me to be polite to my friends." He stuttered a bit at that.

She held up her puppet. "Juri wouldn't mind. Wan!" She said with her puppet. "Call her Juri! Call her Juri! Wan!"

"Hai..." He said nervously even though there is nothing to be nervous about. "Juri..."

"Hai?" She couldn't help smiling.

"...san?" He finished off. "Juri-san?"

"..."

"Ano..." He seemed lost for words. "Juri...san?

"I wouldn't mind if you call me Katou-san, Takato-kun, but you are free to call me Juri." She winked at him and he looked away from her, dazed, blushing at the window.

_(Flashback ends)_

So Juri was about to try again when she gave up again which means she didn't try again. They had a very good chat in the park about Guilmon and bread. So let's move on the next people.

Hirokazu and Kenta were trying to discover why his digivice lighted up the previous night when the rest didn't. They did some pretty crazy and stupid things.

_(Flashback starts)_

"Give it up Hirokazu, I know you know something," Kenta threatened. "Or I'll tell your dear 'mama' about your exam results that you changed..."

_(Another flashback starts)_

"Hirokazu-kun, come to my office with me please." Nami-sensei told him one lunch time.

"H...ai..." He looked at Kenta, and he looked at him, so he had no choice but to follow.

They arrived at the teacher's room.

"Hirokazu-kun, you have not made a satisfactory score in this week's test." She started.

Hirokazu nearly rolled his eyes. He NEVER makes a satisfactory score in tests.

"...So, to prevent you from doing this again, that is if you do it again, I shall inform your parents about every score you get for all of your tests and exams this year and leave them to make the decision whether you should get extra classes or else." She finished fully.

"NANI?" Hirokazu complained. "Oh Sensei please don't, I promise I will work extra hard! I promise!" And then he starts literally jumping up and down.

All this while, Kenta was peeking from outside the door, trying to hold in giggles.

_(Another flashback ends)_

Hirokazu glared at him. "Don't you dare." He said and took one of Kenta's most precious digimon cards. "I shall rip this if you do, you know?" He said properly.

"Dame! Hirokazu, please don't!" Kenta begged. "Anything but that!"

_(Flashback ends)_

Ai and Makoto, also Mako, the tamers of Impmon were at home. Technically, only Ai is the actual tamer of Impmon in ways, but every tamer and digimon knows that Makoto is as well. Still, they took turns to wear their digivice around their necks. Good sharing.

They were still asleep around this time. Ah, the childhood...

That morning, Ryou woke up early rather comfortable in soft blankets and beddings, and then remembered he wasn't the one sleeping on the ground. The Matsudas didn't have a spare room(which Takato's parents apoligized about) and they didn't want to make him sleep on the ground on a futon because they were just too nice, so they had no choice but to give Takato's bed to him and let Takato sleep on the ground. Well, it's not like he hasn't done it before. Even thought Ryou rejected a couple of times he still lost againest Takato, so he gets the bed and Takato gets the floor on a futon.

Ryou jumped on the ground gently, knowing that Takato will be sleeping and didn't want to jump on him or wake him. But he wasn't there. Instead, there was a note on his desk.

_**[RYOU-SAN, SORRY, I DIDN'T WANT TO DISTURB YOU. KATOU-SAN WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT SOME THINGS AND I DIDN'T WANT TO TURN HER DOWN. IF YOU ARE HUNGRY PLEASE GET SOME BREAKFAST FROM MY PARENTS. THANK-YOU.]**_

Ryou chuckled. Of course Matsuda Takato will choose Katou Juri over him, it's in his nature even if he might have left for her before the sun came out, funny.

He got up and went down to say good morning to Takato's parents.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Matsuda-san." He said to Takato's dad.

"Ohayo, Ryou-kun, I see you're awake." He said pleasantly. He obviously knows that Takato is out as well.

"Hai," Ryou murmured while trying not to yawn as in not really good manners in front of your friends' parents.

"Would you like to eat anything?" Takehiro Matsuka asked.

"Hai." Ryou said eagerly. He liked the bakery's bread. Some of Takato's bread had fallen into where Ryou was when his group had just arrived in the Digital World, and it tasted good...

"I'll get you some bread, would you like anything else?"

"Thank-you. Bread is fine."

"No need to be formal with me." Takato's dad winked with a smile.

Ryou smiled back and nodded. "Un!"

He let Ryou choose the bread he wanted, they all looked yummy, and he took a few pieces at random. But then Takato's mother came in and of course made Ryo get more.

"You are our guest!" She said. "Please eat as many as you want." She smiled.

At the same time Ryou was getting bread, Ruki was having her ideal breakfast, rice and miso soup. (It is very healthy! Ding!)

She was eating when her mother walked in the dining room in her pyjamas.

"I'm still sleepy..." She half yawned.

"You can go back to sleep." Ruki's grandmother, Seiko told her. "Or do you have a photo shoot today?"

"I don't, but I want to get up anyway." She said, flashing a smile. "Ruki-chan?" She said to Ruki.

"Mama?" Ruki said, looking up.

"I thought...nevermind."

Ruki went back to eating.

"I thought I saw that boy called Ryou yesturday..." She said distantly.

Ruki choked on her food.

"Ruki-chan?"

She kept choking.

"Ruki-chan? Daijoubu ka?" Her mum asked, now anxiously.

Ruki recovered. "Daijou..." She said while absorbing oxygen. "...bu." She took a deep breath.

"Sou...is he back then?" Rumiko said awkwardly.

"Why do you ask?" Ruki shot back.

"Soure ni..." She scratched her hair - an action she does when she is doing something bad.

"Just let her go, Rumiko, Ruki is only eleven." Ruki's grandmother said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Ruki asked, getting nervous.

"I was thinking that maybe you eh...might want to...eh..." She stuttered, hinting Ruki the 'idea'.

"Oh!" Well, she's smart. "I...er...I'll just be going now..."

Ruki went back to her own room, blushing.

Don't get her wrong, the reason she was blushing is not because she likes him or something, it's because the incident from yesturday was still unforgotten. Anyway, someone who forgets something like THAT in not even one day they will be either someone with a very bad amnesia or someone who sees those things as normal.

Now let's see what Jen and Shiuchon are doing.

Jen is making a Lopmon and a Terriermon with Shiuchon, since she woke him up in the morning saying something about rabbits and never stopped until Jen told her they are making toys in the shapes of Terriermon and Lopmon. Of course, when they come back again they will be very angry to see the 'others', of themselves, but to settle down Shiuchon, it's the only way.

"Itai!" Shiuchon poked her finger with a needle, and started crying.

"Don't cry, Shiuchon..."

Then their mother came in, and told them off for playing with needles.

* * *

**A/N: Ages**

**According to Digimon Wikia, the movie 'Runaway Locomon' was set six months after the series ended (not sure if that is true or not). The seires ended in November to December, which means, Ruki's birthday was most likely in May. In Japan, the new school year starts in April, and even if the student's birthday is one day later than the day school starts they will not be allowed in school until next year unless they use some other way (most likely). Which means, if Ruki's birthday is in May, then she is turning 12 in the movie, instead of 11. This still does not explain the statement Ruki made to Takato that 'sakura aren't blooming yet'. Sakura blossoms are in March or April. Though, counting on how because of the D-Reaper winter seemed later than usual, the same may be with the sakura blossoms. ****If Ruki's birthday is in March, than she will be turning 11. So Ruki is either 12 or 11. That means, Takato, Jen and the others minus Shiuchon will also all be from 11-12. IF, by any chance, Ruki's birthday IS in March, and someone's birthday IS later than her's but before April, then they will still be 10.**

**As for Ryou, since from the games and everything we learn he is more or less the same age as Taichi from Digimon Adventure, he should be 13 or 14 in the movie. It is unclear whether the series is set in 2001 or 2002, and since the movie is the next year, we are totally confused. Which means (again), that he is at the most 3 years older than the others minus Shiuchon. Shiuchon is 4 years younger than Jen, which means her age is 7-8.**

**AHHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS ALL JUST TOO CONFUSING! T.T**


	4. A strange phone call

**Disclamer: I don't own Digimon, characters, DigiGnomes, Digimon video games, Message in the Packet, Runaway Locomon, Dokugumon's poison and whatever else I included.**

**Please review if you have time.**

* * *

4. Some phone call.

"You've got to let them go! And all of them too, it's the only way to save the real world!" Yamaki told Jen's dad a bit too fiercely.

"Shiuchon is only a kid, I won't let her even if Jenrya does, and I definately won't let him either!" He said coldly.

"They have-"

"They don't have to! Can't you find some other way?"

"...If I could, I would've." Yamaki said regretfully.

"Then why can't you?"

* * *

This exciting piece of news was going around the tamers' circle. Juri even managed to contact Ai and Mako, and apparently, they encountered it too.

Kenta saw Shellmon on his digivice when he went to Hirokazu again that day and started banging the door since he could actually hear Hirokazu's snores. And then...his digivice just lighted up.

Jen and Shiuchon both saw their digivice react at the same time, they were both showing Gizamon.

Though, some were worried about their digimon, such as Ruki. She wondered if Renamon might be fighting those digimon.

That day, they were meeting and the hideout again, and naturally checked the portal. It's a habit, of course.

"Did you realise all these digimon are water digimon?" Jen asked.

"Yes...and they aren't very strong, none of them is an kyuukyokutai." Kenta said.

"Kanzentai are strong too." Ruki pointed out, and then started arguing with Kenta about perfect levels are strong too. Hirokazu joined in.

"Ne," Ryou whispered. "Does she always argue like this?"

"As long as we know she hasn't argued with anyone since she argued with you when we were sending messages to the Digital World..." Jen said, shaking his head.

"How do you know she argued with me?" Ryou asked, surprised. He didn't tell anyone or he'll be loosing his cool...like now.

"Oh, eh...hehe...you see..." Takato stuttered, scratching his head.

_(Flashback starts)_

"We'll stay together  
Forever and ever..." Ruki was humming to 'Yuuhi no Takusoku' happily...

"Jen," Takato said to Jen behind the tree. "When does Ruki ever sing?"

"When does she ever sing THOSE songs?" Jen replied. "I don't know either, but she's probably just humming..."

Ruki's headphones gets pulled off.

"W-What's your problem?" Ruki stammered.

"Yo, Ruki." Said Ryou, looking cool.

"R-Ryou? What are you doing here?" She said, shocked.

"I'm heure for a Digimon Card Tournament exhibition. You're not coming to them anymore."

"I've already graduated."

He chuckled. "Well, I guess it can't be helped since you're a girl."

"That has nothing to do with it!"

Takato and Jen cringes behind the tree. "Sorry, sorry. You were always strong in stuff that didn't concern gender anyway."

"Did you just show up in front of me so you could prattle about old times?"

"I see you haven't changed. We haven't seen each other in so long. It won't hurt to be pleasant once in awhile."

She sighed. "You're the one who hasn't changed." And giggled.

"I got a text message from Jen on my cell." He said in an explain-ish way.

"Did he just have to involve me..." Jen muttered.

"Eh?"

"I just finished recording my message at Jen's place." He said. "...I heard from him that you were against sending a message to Renamon."

"What does it matter? Just go ahead and send them, it has nothing to do with me."

"But..."

"Yeah...hehe, he won't even send his message without Ruki." Takato joked and laughed. "Come on, we don't want Ruki to catch us listening to their private conversation..." They got up and ran away.

_(Flashback ends)_

Ryou stayed there, looking a bit shocked. Takato eavesdropping? And _Jenrya Lee_? They seem to be the good kind...but it's not like people don't eavesdrop...they can just pass by accident and listen for a bit...but...

"Don't be angry with us please...it was an accident..." Takato said guiltily, measuring Ryou's expression.

"Eh...Shinpai shinaide, Kamaimasen." He said, recovering cooly. But in reality, he was really glad they didn't hear the next part of the conversation.

None of them realised the argument ended, and Shiuchon was tugging at Jen's sleeve.

"So, have you finished pratteling about the past?" Ruki said, with her arms folded looking as cool as Ryou.

"Have you finished your little argument then?" Ryou asked, trying to look cooler.

"Ah." Ruki said, looking even cooler.

"Who won?"

"Atashi."

"Hai, hai...the Digimon Queen always beats us." Hirokazu huffed.

"Technichally AND originally." Kenta muffed.

They mimed being her servents, arms out in front, bowing. "Banzai, banzai, banzai." They said with no enthusiasm at all.

Ruki smirked, but before she could really enjoy the moment, her phone rang. It is not hers to be technichal and original, her grandmother's more like. She just keeps it.

She listened for a while, and gave the phone to Takato.

"Boku?" He took the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Moshimoshi? ...Yamaki-san!"

"Yamaki-san?" The rest started discussing.

"Oh...Hai, wakarimashita, hai, hai, unn, hai." He said. "NANI!" This startled them, everybody else looked at him.

"Hai! Mochiron! Iie! Hai! Iie! Hai! Boku iku!" He said, rushing and hang up, hands shaking and dialing another number quickly.

"What did he say?" Ruki asked.

"The Digital World is in danger, He said, and Hirokazu, Kenta and Shiuchon gasped animatedly.

"Then what are you doing!" Ruki said even more animatedly.

"Call your parents first! Yamaki-san doesn't have a choice but to send us-" He accidently pressed the delete button on Ruki's phone, and that moment it rang again.

"Moshimoshi!" He answered without thinking. "Yamaki-san? Oh...eh? ...Huh...hai..." He hung up, looking dumbstruck.

"What did he say!" Everyone asked him.

"He said we are not needed anymore."

"He can't just say that!" Ruki shouted.

"Ruki, ochitsuite." Jen assured her. "It's best if we don't go anyway, imagine what trouble Yamaki-san will be in if later then our parents find out."

"Uh Ruki, Ochitsuite." Hirokazu and Kenta said together, and muttered about something that Digimon Queen-sama needs to grow up more.

"Eh!" And they blocked their ears, acting childish.


End file.
